


Suhoon's Kitty

by nanamousse



Category: Dae Guk Nam Ah | The Boss
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cats, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamousse/pseuds/nanamousse
Summary: Lee Suhoon has only one cat in mind.





	Suhoon's Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Based on DGNA's photoshoot for a Japanese magazine. Written some time around 2012?

"Ahhh, they're so cute!" Hyunchul said as he slumped down on his bed after taking a shower.

Suhoon sighed, clearly aware that Hyunchul was talking about the cats they had during the photo shoot a while ago.

"I like the grayish one, but you took him from me," Hyunchul added, pouting at the leader.

'It's getting too close to you,' Suhoon said to himself as he turned the page of the book he is reading. "I like it too, that's why," he said, not looking at the younger boy.

Pouting even more, Hyunchul left his bed and settled beside Suhoon. "You're so unfair," he said, sticking his tongue out on the older boy, "I saw that cat first, so it should've been mine."

'I saw you first too, does that mean your mine too?' Suhoon thought, sulkily.

"Maybe we can get a cat. It would be fun, don't you think?" Hyunchul mused.

"No," Suhoon answered. 'I'm not going to let any feline creature take the remaining attention you have for me,' he added to himself.

Hyunchul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and asked, "Why? Don't you like cats? You were fine with them a while ago, and you told one of the magazine staffs that you love taking care of cats."

Suhoon shut his book closed and said, "I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did!" Hyunchul retorted.

"I said I don't because I only love taking care of one particular cat," Suhoon explained, grinning.

Hyunchul raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh, you have a specific breed in mind? We can get that, so you won't have to object."

"But I already have it," Suhoon said as he got up on his bed to get his towel.

"Liar," Hyunchul replied, pouting once again, "you never mentioned that you have a cat."

"I know," Suhoon said, looking at Hyunchul, "it's not aware that he's my cat, but he's really adorable and sweet, and he's sitting on my bed."

Realizing what the older boy meant, Hyunchul blushed and looked away from Suhoon, embarrassed.

Smirking, Suhoon walked toward the door and said, "Talk to you later, kitty."

Clearing his throat to get himself together, Hyunchul glanced up at the door only to catch Suhoon winking at him before disappearing to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
